csofandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol/CSO2
Overview Pistols usually have small caliber and low to medium magazine capacity. It is usually being used when the primary weapon runs out of ammunition or have no time to reload your primary weapon. It is also suitable to use in escapes due to their light weight and high mobility. Counter-Terrorist ; FN Five-seveN :Main Article: FN Five-seveN/CSO2. The Five-seveN is the most accurate pistol in the game. Although it does low damage per bullet, it has high magazine capacity. Terrorist ; Beretta 92G Elite II :Main Article: Beretta 92G Elite II/CSO2. The Elites are the most stylish pistol in the game although it costs higher, its ammunition price is low and has higher magazine capacity than its Counter-Terrorist counterpart, the FN Five-seveN. Both Glock 18= :Main Article: Glock 18/CSO2. Glock 18 is the spawn pistol of the Terrorist team. It is fed with 20 rounds of 9mm caliber and takes 2.0 seconds to reload. Overall, it has low firepower but it has no recoil even fired continuously and can be fired in three burst. |-| USP45= :Main Article: USP/CSO2. HK USP45 is a German pistol fed with 12 rounds of .45 ACP. It has decent firepower, rate of fire and attachable silencer for stealth purpose. |-| P228= :Main Article: SIG Sauer P228/CSO2. This high firing rate, medium accuracy and firepower compact pistol makes it suitable as sidearm for sniper rifle users. |-| Desert Eagle= :Main Article: IMI Desert Eagle/CSO2. IMI Desert Eagle is an Israel pistol fed with 7 rounds of .50AE. It is famous of its high firepower and accuracy but it comes with high recoil and low clip size. |-| Anaconda= :Main Article: Colt Anaconda/CSO2. Despite housing 6 rounds, this revolver pistol has high destructive power. This weapon is exclusive to PC room servers only. |-| Walther PP= :Main Article: Walther PP. A special pistol that can be obtained through events or Fortune Boxes only. |-| Daewoo K5= :Main Article: Daewoo K5. This is a South Korean pistol fed with 13 rounds of 9mm. It has stable accuracy and damage, making one of the most favorite sidearm to be equipped. QSZ-92= :Main Article: QSZ-92. Firstly introduced in 1994 to replace the Type 54 pistol, the QBS-92 was developed using steel core projectile, thus greatly enhance the penetration that can effectively deal with body armor. It is fed with 20 rounds of 9mm ammunition. |-| MK23 OHWS= :Main Article: HK MK23 OHWS. Firstly introduced in 1991, the MK23 OHWS is a weapon system consisting of a match grade semi-automatic pistol, a laser aiming module (LAM) and suppressor. It is based on the USP and fed with 12 rounds of .45 ACP. |-| TAT= :Main Article: Triple Action Thunder. An one-shot pistol fed with 1 round of .50 BMG. It has a very high firepower. It is only available in Zombie Crush, Commander-Z and Boss 1-Day Mission. |-| AF2011-A0= :Main Article: AF2011-A0. A double-barreled pistol made by Tammy, using 2 separate M1911 A1 pistols which are taped together. It is inspired of the famous AF2011-A1 in real life. Category:Weapons